Super pote de chambre
by Tahitian Shaman
Summary: Duo se rend chez son meilleur ami après un appel de lui lui demandant de le rejoindre. Pourquoi diable Heero aimetil le faire tourner en bourrique ! [Yaoi, UA, Lemon]


**Auteur :** Tahitian-shaman

**Source :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi, POV, UA, romance légère, **lime**

**Rating :** M

**Couple :** Bah vous verrez bien

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages de gundam winng ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs

**Résumé :** On se connaît depuis que j'ai fais irruption deux mois à l'avance sur la table à manger de son salon, depuis nous sommes potes, super potes, alors c'est normal qu'on veuille mettre son pote dans son lit ?

**/!\ Attention /!\ **

**Yaoi et _Lime_ ! 'tention vos petites mirettes les moins de 16 ans !!**

**Langage un peu... cru...**

**Note :** J'ai voulu me taper un petit délire, made in moi lol

**Note à la beta de mon coeur :** Excuse moi d'avance XD. C'était pour le bien de la fic. Il va retrouver sa dignité le Trowa, je te jure lol

**Note de la beta :** Rien qu'en lisant ta note, je me suis dit que c'était hors de question que je corrige ta fic. J'avais la nette (et juste) impression que Trowa allait souffrir mais bon, je suis curieuse donc j'ai commencé la lecture et j'ai fini par faire abstraction de Trowa. Non vraiment c'est à mourir de rire! Duo qui jure comme un charretier, un Heero en forme! En fait, ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est peut-être comment Heero a traité Quatre mais bon, t'es pardonnée parceque j'ai beaucoup ri!

**- Super pote de chambre -**

Super pote de chambre, ouais c'est ça mon cul...

On fait pas CA à son super pote de chambre merde !

Putain, quand t'aura fini je t'éclate la tronche !

Vas-y c'est ça, cris, gémis, hurle, vas plus vite, vas plus fort...

Tsss, tu m'emmerdes là !

T'as fini ?

Non...

Fais chier ce mec, mais vas-y enfonce là qu'on en finisse !!

Alléluia, il a fini !

Oui, c'est bien rhabille-toi !

Allez grouille, j'ai pas que ça à faire !

**-Tiens, salut Duo.**

**-C'était bien la peine de m'appeler et quand j'arrive t'es en train de baiser...**

Il sourit...

Cet enfoiré sourit et il se fout de ma gueule...

Connard !

**-Désolé, c'était pas prévu.**

**-Rien à branler, tu l'éjectes ou c'est moi qui me casse.**

Non mais franchement.

**-Il va s'en aller, viens.**

**-On va dans le salon.**

**-Dans le salon, il fait chaud...**

**-Je refuse de m'asseoir dans CE lit.**

**-Tu t'assois par terre.**

Je le déteste.

Il me gonfle.

Je vais le buter...

**-Salut, on se voit plus tard.**

**-Hn**

C'est ça barre-toi.

Je kiffe pas les blondes de toute façon...

Mais qu'est ce qu'il te trouve ? Franchement ?

Ah... T'as un beau cul !

Bon un point pour lui.

Tu souris comme un crétin.

Un point en moins...

Surtout ne me dis pas au revoir... non... moi c'est pas la peine...

Dix mille points en moins !!

**-Il est malpoli ton mec...**

**-Tu lui as fais peur.**

**-Très drôle.**

Je me tourne, il est à l'entrée.

Je prends la voix hypocrite.

**-Au revoir Quatre ! A bientôt j'espère !**

C'est ça, rougis... abruti...

Et il détale...

Il court vite le lapinou...

**-C'est quoi ? Il te suce bien ?**

**-Ouais, mais assied-toi je t'ai pas appelé pour te parler de mes plans culs.**

**-Manquerait plus que ça.**

Je mets mon sérénissime popotin sur son fauteuil à roulettes.

Et lui s'allonge de tout son long sur son lit.

**-Faut que je te demande un truc.**

**-Ben vas-y je t'écoute.**

Il se lève et... pourquoi il ferme la porte à clef ? o.O

**-J'ai envie de faire un truc.**

J'ai horreur lorsqu'il tourne autour du pot...

**-Accouche bordel.**

**-Donne moi ta main.**

**-Pourquoi faire ?**

**-Donne je te dis.**

**-...**

Pourquoi il veut ma main celui-là ?!

**-Je te préviens je te branle pas.**

**-Baka...**

Je ris, il sourit.

**-Allez dépêches-toi !**

Ok, ok faut pas s'énerver !

Ma main dans la sienne.

Il me tire subitement vers lui.

**-Je voulais pas que tu me vois avec Quatre.**

**-Et ?**

**-Ca me fait chier.**

**-Vraiment...**

**-Ouais, parce que déjà c'est dur de te faire plier normalement, alors dans cette situation...**

Je sens ses lèvres près de mon oreille.

Purée j'adore quand il fait ça...

NON !

Non, j'aime pas quand il fait ça !

**-Bon c'était quoi le truc que tu voulais me demander ?**

Prend des distances mon vieux, ça devient dangereux.

Rahh, non C'EST dangereux, il sourit !!!

**-Duo, tu sais ce que je veux !**

**-Non je sais pas.**

**-Arrête, depuis le temps...**

**-T'approche pas !**

**-Pourquoi tu recules ?**

Vade retro Heeronas !!!!

AH !!!!

Ah !!

ah...

Merde, j'aime quand il me caresse les hanches...

**-Heero on en a déjà parlé !**

**-Iee, tu as parlé, j'ai jamais approuvé.**

**-Je suis pas consentant là, alors dégages !**

Aaaa... argh !

Coucher la langue !

Vilaine !

**-Heero, arrêtes !**

**-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?**

**-Ouais !**

**-Vraiment ?**

Ah non !

Non !

Pas les... ah...

Si...

Ouais, là...

Les... ah...

**-Chier Heero, tu me fais chier !**

**-Oui je sais...**

Vas-y souris, enfoiré !

Merde...

Putain...

Ah...

aaaahhh !!!

**-Touches pas à mon pantalon !**

**-Tu bandes...**

Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

T'es en train de me caresser les coucougnettes, comment tu crois que je réagis ?!

Argh ! Enlève ta main de là !!!

Enl... ah... hm...

Han...

**-Merde Heero tu déconnes, on va pas faire ça...**

**-Si...**

**-Mais rappelle Quatre bordel !**

**-Pas envie.**

Ah ?

Merde !

Où il est passé mon boxer ?

Et... ?

Ah, putain ça fait mal !!

**-Hé, qu'est ce tu fous ?!**

**-A ton avis ?**

**-Ca fait mal !**

**-Mais non.**

**-Si !**

**-Duo...**

**-Merde, c'est pas toi qui la sent, c'est moi !**

Ah, bordel, ça fait mal... !

**-Heero, je déconne pas ! Ca fait grave mal...**

**-Je sais, ça va passer.**

Ca va passer, ca va passer, il en a des bonnes lui...

C'est pas lui qui se fait défoncer le cul à coup de gros torpilleur...

Putain en plus c'est pas petit ce truc !

**-Ah !**

**-Duo ?**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Tourne toi.**

**-Nan...**

Alléluia, ça fait du bien de ne plus le sentir !

Il me soulève et m'installe dans son lit.

**-Ah non, pas dans ton lit.**

**-Restes là !**

Merde, je le savais pas aussi fort.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout dans le tiroir ?

C'est quoi ce tub... oh...

**-Bouge pas.**

**-Heero je veux pas... pas encore, ça fait mal...**

Son corps puissant contre le mien.

C'est pas vrai.

On se connaît depuis 17 ans. J'ai 17 ans, il en a 20.

Ma mère a accouché dans la salle à manger de son salon.

Depuis, c'est mon super pote.

On n'est pas toujours ensemble,

ce n'est pas mon confident,

on ne partage pas les mêmes passions

mais quand on est ensemble, on s'entend bien.

Mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je coucherai avec lui...

Je veux bien croire qu'il l'avait déjà envisagé puisqu'il ne cessait de me le proposer...

Mais de là à le faire vraiment...

A le faire, juste après qu'il ait baisé son mec !

Non désolé mais je peux pas !

**-Arrêtes Heero ! Je peux pas !**

**-On a déjà commencé, tu vas pas t'arrêter maintenant ?!**

**-Si ! Merde, juste avant moi y avait Quatre ! Juste après moi y aura qui ?**

Je me redresse quelque peu.

Je me rends compte d'être complètement à découvert sous le regard de mon meilleur ami, pour la première fois de ma vie.

Je me sens fragile là, vulnérable.

Son regard ne m'avait jamais fais cet effet...

**-Personne, il n'y aura personne après toi.**

**-Arrête Heero. Je te connais. Depuis l'entrée au lycée tu ne cesses de multiplier les plans culs, désolé mais je veux pas être un plan cul.**

**-Tu n'en es pas un.**

Hein ?!

Qu'est ce qu'il a dit là ?

Je suis pas un plan cul ?

Sans blague !

Et il fait quoi là ?

Il essaye de me baiser !

Non mais faut pas déconner !

**-Tu te fous de moi là.**

**-Non.**

**-Heero me donnes pas de faux espoirs.**

Merde, pourquoi tu me dis ça avec cet air si sérieux.

T'es pas cool...

Je craque lorsque tu fais cette expression !

**-Duo, si t'avais été un plan cul crois moi je t'aurai eu plus tôt. Mais là tu vois j'en ai marre d'attendre surtout que y a cet enculé de Trowa Barton qui te tourne autour.**

**-... T'es jaloux ?**

**-T'as deviné tout seul ?**

J'ai du mal à y croire là.

Heero jaloux... de Trowa ?

Mais Trowa est amoureux de Quatre...

Quatre...

Sort avec Heero...

Me dis pas que Trowa essaye de me draguer juste pour se venger de Quatre qui sort avec Heero ?!

C'est chiant ces histoires...

Si seulement on voulait bien me laisser en dehors.

**-Fais ce que tu veux Heero...**

Il bouge.

Il va le faire.

Ses lèvres dans mon cou.

Sa main entre mes cuisses.

Ah...

C'est...

Trop bon.

**-Heero...**

Hé !!!!!

Pourquoi il se barre ?!

**-Où tu vas ?!**

**-Je vais rejoindre Quatre.**

**-Pardon ? J'ai pas bien entendu, répètes un peu ?**

**-Tu veux pas de moi, je vais rejoindre Quatre.**

L'enfoiré...

Je me donne à lui...

Et lui il se barre en disant qu'il va rejoindre sa pouffiasse de mec...

**-Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? T'es pas content ! Là à l'instant je voulais le faire avec toi, et toi tu casses tout, t'es franchement le roi des cons là !**

Et je vais chialer...

J'avais pas voulu pas de lui... avant

Et maintenant j'en crèverai s'il me prend pas...

Je le hais, c'est pas possible...

**-Duo...**

Alors que je m'énerve sur mon boxer, que j'arrive pas à mettre, je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi.

**-Je comprend pas avec toi... Tu veux pas après tu veux. Parle-moi clairement Duo, je suis pas devin.**

**-... Je te veux Heero, mais je sais pas comment on fait... J'ai pas vingt mecs passés dans mon lit, moi.**

**-T'exagères pas un peu là...**

**-A peine.**

**-Viens.**

**-Et Quatre ?**

**-M'en fous de Quatre...**

Pas dans ce lit...

**-Non, où tu veux mais pas dans ce lit.**

Pas là où il a déjà prit Quatre.

Juste un endroit où il me prendra moi.

Moi et moi seul.

Personne d'autre.

**-Viens là.**

Il s'assoit à même le sol.

Je le rejoins, à cheval sur ses cuisses.

Il m'embrasse.

Suce ma peau.

Qu'est ce que j'aime ça.

Il reprend le mystérieux tube délaissé jusque là.

**-J'en meurs d'envie Duo.**

Argh, va falloir que ça recommence T-T

**-Va doucement.**

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, j'y enfouis aussi mon visage.

Ses bras sur mes reins me font rouler des hanches.

Contre mon bassin je sens son érection.

C'est moi qui provoque ça ?

C'est à cause de moi, qu'il est... si dur ?

**-Heero vas-y...**

**-Oui, deux secondes.**

Je crispe mes mains dans son dos.

Un doigt vient de me pénétrer.

Un deuxième.

Un troisième.

Il les retire assez vite.

**-Je viens.**

Automatiquement je me soulève légèrement.

Mes fesses s'écartent.

Il me guide de ses mains puissamment posées sur mes hanches.

Et d'un coup je sens mes chairs intérieures s'écarter, douloureusement.

Je crie avec l'irrésistible envie de me retirer.

Heero me tient fermement.

**-Descend à ton rythme, mais ne remonte pas.**

Chier, il est marrant, plus je descend, plus j'ai mal.

J'ai l'impression que c'est trop gros pour moi...

**-J'ai pas le courage...**

Il sourit.

Doucement il me renverse en arrière, une main soutenant ma nuque, l'autre sous ma cuisse.

**-Je m'occupe du reste.**

Premier coup de rein.

Douloureux.

Deuxième.

Moins douloureux.

Troisième.

Terriblement bon.

-Heero... ah... hm... aaahh... yeah...

-Duo...

-yeah... ?

Heero n'était pas démonstratif.

Heero n'est pas bavard.

Heero est terriblement doué au lit même si j'ai pas de point de comparaison.

Mais Heero m'aime.

Et c'est dans un doux murmure au creux de mon oreille qu'il me la dit.

Tout en me faisait l'amour.

Finalement je le savais déjà.

Il fallait juste que je sache, si moi je l'aimais.

A votre avis.

Est-ce que je l'aime ?

**Fin**

**Whouaa !!!**

**J'adore trop !!!**

**Je sais pas ce que j'ai mais en ce moment, j'ai la folie des one-shot.**

**C'est plus facile à écrire lol**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Moi je l'aime bien... XD**

**En tout cas, bisous à tous !**

**Une petite review, ça fait pas de mal !**

**Sham'**


End file.
